Thrax
|related = Adder Nero Nero Custom Zorrusso |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Nero (dial texture) |inttxd = Super1 |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = thrax |handlingname = THRAX |textlabelname = THRAX |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Truffade Thrax is a hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle appears to be based on the , a track-focused hyper car. The rear of the car is primarily based on the but with the hexagonal exhaust mounted much higher than on the Zerouno. The sides of the Thrax bear resemblance to the , or perhaps, the Vision Gran Turismo, featuring similar door arch to the one seen on the Nero. There is also a French flag sticker on the sides, further alluding to the Divo, albeit on the rear quarter panel as opposed to the front in the actual car. The shape of the headlights might be stylized to resemble the headlight featuring similar shape and LED stripe following the bottom curve. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Thrax is in a league of its own, with impeccable grip and tremendous amount of acceleration and top speed. It can also bob and weave through congested traffic and its nippy handling is remarkable. In addition, its high amount of top speed surpasses even other Super cars on long straights in Races. Its durability, however, is average, and is not very tolerant against harsh collisions so care must be taken when driving the Thrax for the first time. The Thrax has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. Similar to the Nero and the Nero Custom, the Thrax features an unidentified engine that resembles the used in the Divo (which in turn is the same engine used in the Chiron), reusing the same details from the aforementioned Truffade cars. Said engine is coupled to a 7-speed gearbox in a mid engine, all wheel drive (45% front, 55% rear) layout. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Thrax-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' UnnamedTruffadeCar-GTAO-DiamondCasinoResort.jpg|Official screenshot of the Thrax. Thrax-GTAO-NewsWire-InkIncLivery.jpg|The Thrax with a Ink Inc. livery. Thrax-GTAO-NewsWire-TruffadeShirt.jpg|The Thrax and a female player wearing a Truffade shirt. Thrax-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Thrax on Legendary Motorsport. Thrax-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Thrax on Rockstar Games Social Club. TruffadeThrax-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Thrax on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. TruffadeThrax-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Thrax in the Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Thrax-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|The casino's Thrax shown in the promotional concept art of The Diamond Casino & Resort. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It appears in Casino - House Keeping, in which it is stolen from the Casino's podium and must be retrieved and returned to the Casino. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $2,325,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won as a prize in the Casino by spinning the Lucky Wheel. As of August 1, 2019, it is no longer obtainable from the wheel, as a different car is chosen as the prize each event week. Trivia General *The name Thrax is likely named from a Greek mythology of the same name, a child of Ares. *The default radio station for the Thrax is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *The Thrax has the highest traction stat out of any car, a nod to the Bugatti Divo's status as a car that favors cornering and agility over raw power. *One of its spoilers, "The Works Spoiler", is the stock spoiler from the Nero Custom, having a support frame that passes over the engine bay. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Gold Big Bore Exhausts" and "Carbon Big Bore Exhausts" upgrades both have no different exhaust effect placements, having three exhaust effects mismatched with four exhaust pipes. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class